Los Santo's Men and Mission's
by brunnettewriter
Summary: Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips got me hooked on them and the game, so i decided to write a fanfiction that involves ReaderxTrevor and ReaderxMichael. There is Romance and Sexual courses, you've been warned (;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dealing with men

You use to live in Liberty City with your parents until you hit age 18. Your father was a top buisness man that dealt with multiple things, your mother was a Dental assistance, until things became out of hand. Higher skilled men started making deals with your father, all at a time he had over 12 people black mailing him and the family, death threats and more.

Your father made you take lessons to build you're strength and improve your fighting skills. Some men came by your house and took you by hostage, threatening to kill you for their right amount of money.

Once you were fully skilled and had the ability to fight off over 10 men, he sent you off to Los Santo's with some money. It was no longer safe in Liberty City, knowing that anyone out there could simply kill you because of your father.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

You woke up with a alarming headache and a sore back. Slept on a hard mattress in a down poor apartment, it was all you could afford at the time living in Los Santo's. Your head started to ache more as you thought about working at you're new job, Vanilla Unicorn. God you hated every thought about working there more like 'stripping' then work. This was a job just to get back on your feet and pay your rent, afterwards you'll be looking for a better, educated job.

Your mouth extended as a yawn swayed out, stretching arms and every aching muscle you had bothering. Looking at the clock which was now 10:47am you remembered that she was on night shift today.

23 years old, has been working about a full year at the Vanilla Unicorn for Trevor Philips. Your skin grew with goosebumps you swallowed hard, his name popped into mind. Something about him made her think differently, he's always much nicer and generous to you than others. He always gave you cute comments and looked at you quite a bit at work. It didn't really creep you out, just seen a different Trevor when your around him.

You hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom, the cold tiles making you shiver from head toe. Turning the shower tap on to a decent temperature, watching it effortlessly sprayed out. You got undressed and jumped into the shower, washing her hair and scrubbing her body.

Drying off you're slim body, exited the old shower and went over to the mirror and all your makeup supplies. Dabbed your foundation on and added your mascara to eyelashes. Leaving out the door to go run some arraigns, not much else she could do.

As the day pasted by you were sitting in the car just outside a market, getting a small list of food. You turned the key and looked at the time, it was 6:52pm, eight minutes before she had to start your job at the Vanilla Unicorn. Once she got there just on time, you ran in and quickly went into the change rooms.

You looked at the outfits lined up on the curtain and picked up a plaid red and white skirt with a white shirt tied into a knot, revealing ur stomach and chest. You stepped out of the change room and walked towards Trevor's office. Just before you entered, a sigh left your lips as you swung the door open. Trevor sat there with his legs up on his messy desk, he looked up at you and grinned.

"Hey there (Y/N)" What can i do for yeah"

"Where should i began?"

"Private dances" He growled under his breathe as he looked at your carmel tanned, slim body.

She nodded as the door closed, she walked over to where the 'private sessions' took place. April walked through the curtains and noticed a man looking around, lost. She walked up beside him and your breathing cut short, almost stopping, his cold blue eyes gazed up at you.

You stuttered at first "H-hi, is there something i can help you with"

"Yeah, do you know where i can find a man named Trevor Philips here?" He asked as he scratched his neck, eyes locked with yours.

"Yeah, he's in his office, ill show you the way" You suggested kindly.

"Thanks sweet cakes" The man followed in your tracks.

Once leaded the well dressed man to your bosses office "Trevor, theres someone here to see you"

The man walked by and gave Trevor a stressed look.

"Michael, what the fuck brings you here" Trevor mumbled as he stared at his fellow ally.

"We need to talk, its serous"

You quietly exited the room as Michael said that softly, knowing they would need alone time. As he waited for the door to close he darted his eyes at Trevor, feet stretched on the table, hands cupped together in his lap.

"Yenno that mission were gonna pull soon at the jewelry store, i have a funny feeling that were gonna get busted easily" Michael explained, worry written all over his face.

"Dont worry pork chop! Lester has everything under control"

"You're worried about everything, you need a drink and a lap dance from the best" Trevor continued as he stood up.

Trevor grabbed his shoulder and guided the man towards the private rooms. He looked around the club searching specifically for you, finally he spotted a couple of men talking to you at the end of the building.

"Cupcake, would you be ever so kind and give this bastard a lap dance" Trevor stood tall in front of you and the other men.

You quickly turned around and looked into Trevor's deep brown eyes, glancing at the other man and smiling.

"Of course" You said softly.

As you were about to walk off with Micheal a arm grabbed at your wrist from behind. You jolted around and got pulled from the man you were talking to before.

"Hey fuck head, she was in the middle of a conversation with me"The drunken man spoke bold.

Both Michael and Trevor turned around and looked down at the dirty man.

"Well isn't that a fucking shame" Trevor grabbed the mans arm and threw it away.

Trevor and the other guy stared into each others eyes, hatred and anger filled their minds. You and Michael stood behind as the both of you watched the scene, making you a bit nervous.

"C'mon Trevor, just let it go" Michael toned his voice.

Trevor lasted the stare for a few

more seconds before he faked a punch towards him. Making the guy flinch with his arms shooting up to block.

"Thats what i thought" Trevor snarled before turning his back.

You headed to one of the private rooms, waiting for Michael join in.

Before you went in Trevor stopped you. "Michael's pretty stressed out, so i want you to give him a fantastic dance"

"You got it boss" You responded with a slight smile.

Once you turned away from Trevor his hand came across and whacked your ass cheek, a squeal escaped your lips.

"Go get em' tiger" Trevor rumbled from his chest as he winked.

You ignored his actions and walked through the curtain and seen Michael sitting on the red sofa.

Your strides were elegant and slow as you approached him with a smiled across your face. His electric eyes watched you come closer to him.

You simply lifted your right leg over his legs and gently let your ass slide against him.

"So when did you start working here, I've never seen you around" His voice soft as they sink into your ears.

Your hips swayed back and forth against his thighs and crotch "Its been a year since i started" You answered.

"Ah i see, i haven't been here for a while because of my wife" He said as he held back a rumble in his chest.

"So now your wife lets you come here?" You asked a bit confused.

Michael's expression changed as he thought about his divorce.

"No no no, were not together anymore" He answered quietly.

"Oh, im sorry to hear that" Your voice was silk to his ears.

"Thanks" He cracked a grin which looked fake for his emotions.

You turned your self around him and spread his legs a bit more apart. Fitting your bubble like ass between his thighs and against his crotch. You moved gently up and down him feeling his erotic manhood press against your firm behind.

Suddenly you could feel his slight cold hands grasp on your hips, moving along with your up and down motions. After several minutes of in that position you re arranged and put your knees on the couch, leaning over him. Your back was facing him as your ass was just peaking from your skirt. He looked down at your ass move in circles and your hips wave side to side.

You got back up and stood in front of him, moving your hips and ass in a fascinating rhythm. Michael sat there in aw as he watched you do your moves.

Michael is pretty surprised of how hard he was, but she was beautiful he thought. You turned around and your (E/C) eyes sparkled at him, making him grin as he gazed at you. God you loved his mischief grins, it was pretty sexy.

You set yourself back down onto his lap, slowly moving your hips against his.

"How long have you been living in Los Santo's" Michael asked.

You flipped your (H/C) hair to the side as you looked deep into his blue eyes. "3 years" you replied.

"You like living here?" He asked again with a soft huff.

"Yeah, the only reason im working here is for the money. Im not fitted for this job at all" Your voice was dry.

"Well you sure do an amazing job" Michael winked.

You smiled in return as you stratled on top of him, with out knowing you realized how close your faces were, lips barley skinning across. His eyes made you melt every time you looked into them.

You snuck a hand around his neck and the other planted on his thigh, giving you more support. After 30 minutes of being alone together, he had looked at his watch and had to be somewheres soon.

"Well baby, my times up" He said gently.

Before you got up from him, you felt a hand brush against your hip and insert something at the waistband of your skirt. Your eyes focused softly on his as he was about to talk.

"I wanna see you soon again" Michael smiled, revealing white pearly teeth.

You watched him leave and said your goodbyes, looking down at your skirt, you seen a money bill folded.

You grabbed it and unfolded, seeing that it was 50 bucks! You noticed that a smaller piece of paper fell out. With curiosity you picked it up and read a cell number and smiled ear to ear.

After several hours working at the Vanilla Unicorn you shift was finally up. A deep sigh left your chest and out into air, you went into the change room and got your normal clothes back on. You had the number safely in your coat pocket. Fixing your hair you left out doors from Vanilla Unicorn, heading towards your car. You tried to ignore the drunk group of men shout and whistle at your way. You took a sharp glance behind and noticed the men were following in your steps.

Once you got to your car you fumbled with your keys and tried to unlock the doors, but it was too late. Yourself was caught in the middle of a bunch of drunk retards, grabbing at yours arms.

"Don't fucking touch me" You raised your pointing finger at one of the men.

"Oh come on baby" A taller man mumbled.

You were blocked in a small circled,

feeling trapped and very uncomfortable. A guy snuck behind you and let his hand slither through your arm, grasping at one of your breasts.

As you felt the touch you spun around and winded up your arm, placing a powerful punch against his jaw. As the men watched you they quickly came aware and another man grabbed your arms from behind.

You watched as the taller one stood up from the ground with a bit blood flooding from his mouth. You jumped up and kicked him square in the face. Once you felt the other mans grip loosen you escaped and punched him twice, knocking him on the ground.

A man ran up behind you and tried to attack, before he came any closer you tripped him with your leg in front of his foot. As you watched him hit the ground you walked over him and kicked him in the ribs and gut.

The last man came at you with his fists out, attacking with a punch to your head. Luckily you dodged it and grabbed his shoulder in place, kneeing him up in the groin. He let out a un satisfy groan and fell to the ground, his hands cupped his sore crotch.

You watched the 4 men yell and run away from the parking lot, leaving you in peace and... Trevor?

Clapping echoed across the parking lot, looking over your car at the entrance you could see Trevor.

"I cant believe what i just seen baby girl" Trevor said with a bit excitement in his tone.

Trevor walked across the parking lot with his eyes locked on your's, walking closer to you until a foot away. He gripped a hand around your waist and tugged you in close to his chest, your hands plated on his chest to regard getting anymore closer.

"Do you want to end up like those guys" You hissed as you pointed where the men ran away.

"Yes" Trevor lowered his voice.

Rolling your eyes you shoved him away, allowing you to get into the car. You inserted you're key and started the engine, but bad news crashed in. Your car was being stubborn and wouldn't start.

This day couldn't get any worse!

You sighed to yourself and looked out your window, Trevor still standing there with that hot smirk. You got out from the car and looked up at Trevor, puppy eyes filled your face.

"Can you give me a lift home" You asked with a gentle and sweet voice.

His one brow furrowed upwards as he looked down at you.

"What do i get in return?" Trevor grumbled as he took a step closer.

"I don't know, what do you want?" You asked with a bit of regrets.

"Spend the night with you" His voice softer than you imagined.

He crossed his arms over his built chest, the grin soon appearing on his face as you guys both stood in the parking lot.

"What..." You looked at him weirdly.

"If i cant spend the night then no ride"

"Fine" your breath harsh and low.

Trevor's eyes lit up "Alrighty then! Lets go"

You rolled your eyes at his childish humor, following him towards his beat up car. You jumped in and watched as he turned the keys.

"Where do you live sweetie?" He asked with a growl.

"Flathead street, second apartment" You replied clear.

He started the engine and took off from the parking lot, heading off to where you stayed.

Once arrived at your apartment, both of you walked up to your room and went inside.

You flung you're set of keys onto the counter and headed to the fridge, dying for something to drink.

You grabbed an iced tea and cracked it open, taking a large amount to sooth your dry mouth.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You asked as you pressed the can to your lips, taking another gulp.

"Beer" He demanded as he watched you started to search the small fridge.

After a few seconds of scrambling in the fridge, you finally fond one in the back.

"God, you got a nice ass" He snarled as you turned to face him.

Your eyes squinted almost turned into a glare, you threw him the bottle. Rolling your eyes you took a seat on the couch, far away from Trevor as you could. You picked the remote up from the armrest and turned on the tv, shuffling through channels till something decent came on.

After minutes of clicking the button Fame Or Shame appeared to be just starting. It wasn't too bad of a show you though, it sure was funny to watch all the fails that succeeded to shame.

Both you and Trevor sat quietly on the couch, you were a bit uncomfortable as you felt Trevor's eyes glued on you. The show gave you some giggles and laughs until it was over, the clock read 11:30pm.

"Goodnight" You said while getting up from the couch.

"Ohh i see baby, you wanna take this to the room don't' cha!" Trevor grumbled.

"What? No,Trevor!" You blurted.

Quickly you left him sit alone

and took off into the bathroom which was in your bedroom. You started brushing your teeth as you dug out your pj's with your other free hand. Once you spitted out the paste and water you changed into a tank top and fuzzy shorts. You didn't forget to take out Michaels number which you placed on you're night stand.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet for you're fellow roommate, Trevor. It was quite weird but yet a thrill that he stayed the night at your apartment.

As you headed back to the living room Trevor laid upon you're couch, legs stretched up with a beer in his hands. Your eyes rolled with a sigh as you seen his dirt filled boots leave filth on your couch.

"Here" You threw the pillow and blanket at his head.

He flinched as he got hit and took his attention directly too you, a questioned look in his brown eyes. You walked over to face him and looked down at his feet, a bit of disgust smeared across your face. You swatted his legs away from the couch so they were hanging off the edge.

"No shoes on my couch" You demanded like a high paid boss.

"Rrrawr" He acted his hands as claws.

Trevor's eyes were focused on you're chest as you're arms were folded under you're breast's, which made them appear much bigger. Once again you ignored him and forced his boots to come off, yanking and pulling until socks were revealed.

"God i love it when your feisty!" He grinned devilishly.

"Hmm. Im going to bed, so ill see you in the morning" You spoke before leaving for you're bed.

Until you got you're door you could feel Trevor's breath go down you're neck, making you shiver head to toe. You turned around and took a step back as you noticed how close you were to him.

"What are you doing?" You asked not impressed with anything.

"why don't we have a little fun sweet cheeks" Trevor grumbled with his eyes glued to your chest.

You laughed "you wish"

He went to grab at your shoulder but you planted a finger on his chest, shoving him backwards. Until he was completely out of your doorframe, you gave him a smile before closing the door on his face.

"C'mon baby" He begged with a soft voice.

You only smiled at his foolish behavior and returned to you're bed, slowly drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Spending Precious Time

The first thing that came to your mind was a reaction, you could feel someones arms wrapped around you're small waist.

_Trevor._

You sighed and looked down and seen the word 'FUCK' written letter by letter on his knuckles. You tossed around and you're noses touched. Eyes widened in your sockets as you squirmed back, leaving a bit more space to relax yourself.

You turned yourself back and tried to escaped his arms, but his grip only tightened around you.

"Good morning" Trevor's voice a husky morning sound.

"Let go of me" You pulled his hands apart.

You turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, you're eyes locked on his.

"You better not of fucking did anything to me Trevor! Or ill-"

"No no! What kind of sick animal do you take me for?!" He snapped.

"Well who knows" you said back.

You hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door. You did all your business than brushed you're teeth and washed your face. While strugging to put in a messy bun you walked back out to check on Trevor and grab some clothes for today.

You grabbed a V-neck t'shirt and some black leggings to go with it, some new panties and a bra. You closed the door behind you and began to change.

Trevor laid there on you're bed, looking up at the ceiling with nothing more to say. He turned over on his shoulder and spotted a small piece of paper with some pen on it. With too much curiosity too care he grabbed the slip and read it, a frown re made his mouth. He got up from the bed and stomped towards his pile of clothes, digging through his pants he fond his phone. He took one last look at the number and dialed it into his phone, waiting for this 'someone' to pick up.

"Hello" A familiar voice shot through the lines.

"Mikey?" Trevor snarled.

"Yeah what do you want T"

"I should of fuckin known!" He laughed with anger.

"What" Michael snapped.

"Why does (Y/N) have you're cell number, huh?" Trevor chatted.

"Ah jesus T, how the hell do you know that?" Michael asked a bit too surprised.

"Because I'm in her fucking apartment, in her bed and noticed a paper with a number on it, so i call it and here we are!" Trevor shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing there?" Michael hissed.

Before he knew it Trevor hung up the phone and cried a growl in his chest. Just then the bathroom door slid open and you walked out with a messy bun and make up on to perfection.

"Who were you yelling at?" You asked.

"Ehh, Ron" He quickly replied.

Once you took a full view of Trevors exposed body in his tighty widey's, you noticed a familiar paper grasped in his hand.

"What that?" you pointed down at his hand.

"Well isn't it you're dear Michaels phone number?" He mimicked a cute tone.

"Give it back" You demanded.

"Come and get it" He growled.

You walked slowly up to him and reached out for it quickly, in return Trevor swiped it away. A grin appeared on his face after you tried several times of trying to grab it above. You felt like a teased dog and didn't like it one bit, then you had a plan that was so crazy it would work.

You took a step closer and leaned you're chin on his chest, looking up at his eyes. You brought a hand around his neck and pressed you're soft lips against his chapped ones. You opened one eye and reached out for the paper, and grabbed it.

You quickly broke the kiss and turned around, taking out you're ifruit phone and adding Michael as a contact.

"Aweh Baby!" He shouted with happiness.

Trevor didn't even notice that you took the slip out from his hands.

You smiled as you turned back around and faced his once again, a bit of embarrassment in your eyes.

"Lets get some breakfast" He said before hoisting you over his shoulder.

"Um Sure" You said awkward.

He marched you down the stairs and into his truck, setting you down in the passenger seat. He walked around the back and jumped in, starting the engine you were off to some restaurant that served breakfast.

As he was busy focusing on driving through all the yellow lights and traffic, you pulled out your phone. You took another glance before giving Michael a text.

You- Hey, its (Y/N).

Michael- Hey, why are you with Trevor!?

You- its a long story, ill explain later.

Michael-Okay, you should come by my house later once you get rid of Trevor.

You-Sure, sounds good. (:

Once you finished you're chat with Michael you noticed you pulled into a parking lot to a tasty looking restaurant. Trevor put it in park and came around you're side and opened the door like gentlemen.

"Thank you" you sang.

"No problem sweet heart" He returned.

You entered the building and sat yourselves down at a booth table, waiting for a waitress. Once she took you're order you both sat quietly.

"So how'd you like to help Michael and I with some buisness" Trevor asked as he sipped his coffee.

"What kind of buisness?" You asked with full attention.

"Well..." He paused taking a look around the area.

"A Robbery" He whispered.

You laughed loud "You got to be kidding me, im not worth going to jail"

The waitress came back with two platefuls of yummy food, placing them gently in front of you both. You and trevor dug in and starting eating your breakfast meal. Trevor had a loud too eat. Four pancakes, five breakfast sausages, bacon, large amount of hash browns and two eggs.

"Look, Michael and I have been doing these kind of things for years" He spoke with food in his mouth.

He swallowed before speaking again. "Our friend Lester is very good at planning everything, we just need to find someone to sneak in at closing hours and steal all the precious jewelry"

"And why are you asking me?" You took a sip of apple juice.

"I just watched you fight off those fucking men, im pretty sure you have more ninja skills" He chuckled.

"You're right, but do i get paid for this 'job'" You asked with an eyebrow pointing up.

"Of course" He responded quick.

"How much?" You fiddled with you're braclet.

"Depends how much jewels you take, it could be up to 50 thousand and so on" He explained with a cocky grin.

You leaned against the chair and looked around the restaurant, thinking weather or not this is such good of an idea. You thought of the pro's and con's to this Robbery, and it didn't seem to bad as you thought about everything.

"If i can see the plan for this, ill think about it" You said desperate.

"Good, good. Ill give Lester a call to let him know were coming by to go over everything" He said as he took out his phone.

You could here the faint ringing come from his phone until you heard a voice pick up.

"Hey Lester, i fond someone thats willing to break in" He said quiet.

You sat there and watched Trevor use hand motions as he disgusted things over the phone. Once he hung up he searched through his phone, probably going over missed calls or texts.

"I gotta go help out Ron" He said as he placed a tip on the table.

"Okay, can you drop me off" You asked.

"Of course baby" He replied.

You and Trevor left the restaurant and jumped into the car, he turned the keys and took off. Once you arrived at you're apartment you went to get out but Trevor stopped you.

"Can i get a goodbye kiss?" His eyes turned sad and wide.

You teased him with a grin and slid you're hand across his cheek.

"No" You slammed the car door.

"Aughh baby you tease!" He whined out loud.

You giggled under you're breath as

the lock clicked to get in the apartment up to your room. As you stepped into you're comfort room you pulled out you're phone and shot Michael a text.

You- Heey

You sat down on the couch and flicked on the tv, something to keep you busy as you waited for a reply. After 10 minutes you could

hear the sweet sound of a ring come from your phone. You looked over at you're screen which read

Michael- Hey sweet cheeks.

The text made you smile on the spot, you picked up the phone and texted him back shortly.

You- Trevor left.

Michael-Great, ill come by and pick you up, whats you're adress hun?

You- Flathead street. The second apartment.

Michael- Alright, see you then!

You set your phone down and a grin wouldn't leave your face as you thought about spending time with Michael. You ran to the bathroom and dulled yourself up to perfection, the right amount of makeup to make a guy stop and stare. Finally you grabbed a piece of gum and left downstairs to go outside and wait for Michael.

You then seen a nice sporty like car pull up with dollar sign rims to top it off. You couldn't see who was in the car because of the black tinted windows. Then the car stopped infront of you and the driver seat door opened. Michael came out with a grin, and he looked great for a casual day in casual clothes.

He was wearing a navy buttoned shirt that wasn't done up, with a white T-shirt under. He had caky colored shorts that were just above his knees, the glasses he was wearing covered his fascinating blue eyes, which sucked. :(

You looked up at him and smiled brightly as he walked around the front car and towards you. He kindly opened the door and gestured me in his million worth car.

Michael then came in from the other side and looked at you right in your eyes.

"Im glad you contacted me" He smiled sweetly.

"Of course" you returned the smile.

"So what would you wanna do?" He asked with a slight grin.

"It doesn't matter, we can go do something at you're place or either go do something downtown" You suggested softly.

"We could lay around my pool and go for a swim, how does that sound?" He said with a sweet tone.

"Sounds great!" You said happy.

That was that, the both of you drove off to Michaels house to spend some time together. Once you arrived at the gates to his place, your jaw nearly dropped as you studied his huge and beautiful house.

"You're house is simply wonderful!" You sang.

"Thanks, too bad i share it alone" He frowned.

"Aw you're a great man Michael, I'm sure you'll find someone soon" You smiled cheery.

"I hope so" He pushed a fake grin.

He pulled into the driveway and got out from the car, coming over and opening your door.

"Thanks" You said.

He took you through the front doors and you were stunned of the great decorations and furniture in the house. He went through the back doors and lead you to the large pool and lawn chairs.

"Shit" you said under your breathe.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at you.

"I didnt bring a bikini!" You frowned with frustration.

He stood there until a bulb flickered on his head, triggering an idea.

"I think my ex should have some she left behind" He spoke certain.

"Okay, is it okay if i burrow it?" You asked childish.

"Why yes" He said with a grin.

You smiled at him before he turned around and leaded you back in the house and upstairs. You entered a room that looked like the Master bedroom, you sorta frowned as you seen a king bed that only Michael slept in.

He started searching through empty drawers for a swim suit, then he found a couple in the closet.

"Here i found two, lets hope they fit!" He said as he laid them on the bed.

You looked at them and smiled back at him before he left the room,

giving you privacy to change of course.

The first one was a triangular bikini that was a peach pink with some pearl beads at the top of the triangle part. It had white straps with to pearls beads at the end of them, it was a really nice bikini compared to ones you bought.

The other one was a plane dark red and it was a tube top, it also had black waist straps. You weren't much of a fan for tube tops so you decided to take the peach colored one.

You quickly put the bottoms on then struggled to tie a bow behind the neck and back for a good fit. Once you had everything on you adjusted your boobs to the right fit and headed off without taking a look in the mirror.

You walked down the stairs and went towards the back doors, seeing Michael lay towels on the chairs. You're legs were long and firm as they strutted across the pool deck.

Michael looked up and his mouth opened slightly and he stopped his actions, focusing all his attention on just you. The breeze swayed through you're (H/C) hair and the sun shined down on your skin, making it look gold and soft.

"Wow" Michael gasped.

"Whats wrong?" You looked around awkwardly.

"You look amazing in the bikini" He grinned as he walked up to you.

"Thank you" You smiled a bit of

pink forming on your cheeks.

He noticed that you're boobs were pretty large for you're age, but just the perfect size for him.

"Are those real?" He asked with some shame.

You blushed with smile "Haha yeah"

He snuck a hand through your arms and wrapped it around you're waist, pulling you over to the chairs.

"What would you want to drink" He watched you sit down slowly on the chair.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you're having" You replied.

"Alright" He said before he disappeared back in the house.

You rested your back against the chair and placed your feet up, releasing a relaxed sigh. After seven minutes pasted by, Michael came back out with just his swim trunks on and two Caesars in his hand. He walked up to you and handed you over the drink, you took a sip and grinned, he made a hell of a drink.

"Thank you" You smiled kindly.

"Not a problem cupcake" He smiled back.

Michael sat himself down on the lawn chair that was next to you, he also sighed as his back hit the chair. You could see his muscles relax as he took a sip from the cooling drink.

"So, you never did tell me why Trevor was in your bed" Michaels words soft yet harsh.

"Oh right well it all started when my shift was over i got in my car and started it, but it wouldnt start for me. So luckily Trevor was outside and i asked him for a lift home and he wanted something in return"

You took another sip before speaking again.

"Well he would only give me a ride if he could spend the night at my place, so i agreed. We had a few drinks then i went to bed and made him sleep on the couch. Next morning i feel his arms wrapped around me.." You sighed with a frustrated grin.

"Well thats Trevor for yeah, he's a lot more dangerous than you think. I wouldn't get to comfortable with him" Michael replied.

"He's not that bad" You corrected Michael.

"Well just keep you're distance" He responded low.

You both sat there quietly as you gulped down your drinks, Michael went back inside to fetch more yo drink. He brought two more glassfuls and handed you one before sitting down beside you. After hours of sitting down in the beaming sun you decided to take a dip in Michael pool.

You stood up and made your way over to the edge to dip in your toe to feel the temperature.

"Ooo~ its a bit chilly" You sung sweetly.

"Haha its not that bad" Michael responded as he watched you.

His mind switched on to a teenager brain and he had a funny idea pop into his head. Without a sound he snuck up from his chair and slowly went behind you, making sure you couldnt see him. Next thing you know it you're pushed into the pull by Michael, who'm was now giggling.

Your own thinking had a mind of its own for playful tricks, and you decided to lay one on the table and play it.

"ow, Michael" You sobbed.

"Oh fuck, are you okay" He snapped into a serous look.

"I think i hurt my wrist" You sobbed some more.

You swam towards him with your fake injured arm and shoved it in his direction. He kneeled down and grabbed you're hand, examining it like a doctor himself. A devilish grin grew as you pulled him in from his arm, water splashed everywhere as he fell in.

You burst out laughing as you're plan worked, watching Michael rub his eyes open.

"You little" He sneered.

Michael swam to you and wrapped his arms around you, tickling you in the ribs and hips. You're legs and arms flew in different directions as your laughing grew louder and heavier. You hated being tickled.

"Hahah, Stop, hahaha.. Michael!" You laughed out loud.

You placed your hands around his neck tugging a bit at his hair to make him quite the tickling bullshit. Finally his hands stopped and you opened your squeezed eyes, your breath was cut off as you noticed how close you were to him.

Noses were a hair from touching, both of your eyes were locked together, not giving a care in the world. Michael looked down at your lips and then gazed back into your eyes. You took the hint and fluttered your eyes close, going in for the ki-?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Embracing the Plan

"What in the hell is going on here Michael!?" Trevor's voice husky through your ears.

You swam away from Michaels braced arms and looked up at Trevor with a crooked smile.

"H-hi Trevor" You stuttered.

Trevor turned his eyes to you and just smiled, which only confused you a bit.

"Well hellooo beautiful" He grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes as he watched Trevor walk up to the edge of the pool where you stood in the water. You gave him a squinted nose before you exited the pool, heading back to get your towel on the lawn chair. Trevor sneaked around the pool and appeared behind you, checking out your ass that stuck out of the bottoms a bit.

"Look, at, you" You could hear the smirk in his sentence.

You picked up the towel and wrapped it over your body, covering mostly everything.

Michael exited shortly after and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Nooo, i wasn't done looking baby!" Trevor whined.

"Maybe another time" You joked.

"T, why are you hear?" Michael pitched in.

"Well is that anyway to ask porkchop?! Im hear to tell you that Lester wants us down at his office later today" Trevor talked as he payed no attention to Michael.

"A-alright, I'm gonna go change so we can leave" Michael left into the house.

"And your coming too missy" Trevor pointed at you.

"Okay, i guess ill go get some clothes on too" You said as walking to the doors.

You headed past the living room

and went up the stairs, just then you looked up and seen Michael with the clothes he had on before.

You smiled as you trotted past him with a loose towel around you, once you entered his room you began to get dressed. You quickly slipped off the bikini and put on your bra and panties. After wards you had your shorts and t-shirt on you left the room and headed to the stairs. You looked down and seen Trevor and Michael standing, chatting a little, they spotted you and both smiled.

"Ready?" Michael asked as he opened the front door.

"Yup!" You said as you stepped down the stairs.

You headed outside and watched as Trevor got in his truck, you were confused of how 3 of you were gonna fit.

"Jump in" Trevor patted the small middle seat.

You sighed under your breathe as you climbed over and planted your self in the middle. Michael hopped in and you were squashed between the two men.

"Drop off (Y/N) first" Michael said as they drove out on the street.

"Shes coming with us, did she not tell you the news?" Trevor spoke as he looked at you in the rear view mirror.

"Oh yeah, i forgot!" You said with a giggled.

"What, news?" He asked a bit afraid.

"Im might be doing the mission with you guys" You smiled at him.

"Theres no fucking way, you could get caught of even worse. Killed!" Michael said a bit too loud.

"Michael i just watched her fight off 4 men at the Vanilla Unicorn parking lot! Plus (Y/N) said she has more skills than just fighting" Trevor piped up to explain.

"What type of job is she gonna do in this mission" Michael asked with most confidence.

"Shes the one who's breaking in and taking all of the jewels" Trevor stated.

Michael turned overand looked at you in the eyes, you could see the worry form in his expression.

"Do you have the ability to do that?" Michael asked.

"Im pretty sure" You spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Michael grunted as he sat back.

"Dont worry sugar tits!" Trevor snapped as he swerved the car into a small parking lot.

The engine stopped and he put in park before getting out from the car, slamming the door shut. You followed after Michael got out and went up the stairs to Lester's office. You didn't know who this guy was but you were just about to see him through his door.

"Here she is Lest!" Trevor sang as he walked through the office door.

With a shy grin you looked up at Lester and walked in, standing in the middle of Trevor and Michael.

"Hi there, my name is lester. I do most of the technical issues and planning for these two" Lester greeted

He was wear a washed out green plaid shirt with a brown leather belt that held up his light jeans. He had black glasses on, and his hair was a light brown which was balding.

"Hi, the names (Y/N)" You smiled as you shook his hand.

As you let go of his hand he walked over to a board filled with pictures, red marker and much more. You seen pictures of the jewelry store from all angles posted on the board.

"Alrighty, whats the plan" Michael asked as he studied the board.

"Well, it should be quick and easy. Trevor and (Y/N) will be reaching the store by helicopter. Because theres no access to the roof but inside. Trevor will hover over the glass roof of the jewelry store as (Y/N) repels down and sneaks through the vents that connect below into the store"

"Michael will be waiting outside front with a good get away vehicle" Trevor explained clear.

"Okay, is there any alarms that will go off" You asked confused.

"Of course, there will be visible sensor lasers, try to sneak past most of them for more time for you to take the jewels. Once you trigger the alarm you have less than one minute to get out before the cops arrive" Lester stated.

"Are you sure you can do this (Y/N)" Michael asked with tension in his eyes.

"Yes, ive done something very familiar to this" You said as you looked over the plan once more.

Michael let out a sigh "alright"

You weren't lying to anyone about your secret skills you had from training for your fathers intruders. You knew how to fight and be sneaky when it comes to things like this, and you weren't gonna blow it. Everything changed your mind as you seen the plan taken care of from a organized man and the money you'll receive later on.

"Okay, everything is ready to go for tomorrow night. Good luck" Lester waved us goodbye.

The 3 of you headed back downstairs and out to Trevor's shitty car. The door creaked open as you sat in the middle, waiting for Trevor and Michael to enter. Once you made it back too Michael's you got out from the car and took a deep breathe. You followed Michael into the house as Trevor stayed a bit behind you, checking out your swaying hips and ass.

"You guys wanna drink?" Michael asked as he checked the cupboards.

"Nah, i think me and (Y/N) should hit the road up to my place" Trevor stretched his arms.

You glanced up at him with a weird look, causing him to grin a bit.

"Now why would she be going with you?" Michael asked as he set down a glass for himself.

"Because wouldn't it be so much easier for her to wake up and go to the airfield with me right away" Trevor stated almost sarcastically.

"I guess, just don't be a creep and scare her off" Michael joked but took it more seriously.

"Don't worry, me and Cupcake will have a lot of fun" Trevor winked in your direction.

"Mm, i dont think so" You rolled your eyes.

Trevor headed out the door before you knew it, and you just followed after him.

"(Y/N)" Michael called out.

You looked over your shoulder and seen Michael walk up towards you, getting real close.

"i wanna see you come out those doors safe and with sacks of jewelry. Just be careful" Michael's blue eyes were calm.

"I will Michael, dont worry" You smiled brightly.

Michael smiled back as his hand wrapped gently around your neck, pulling you in for a gentle and passionate kiss. Your lips fitted against his perfectly as you both sunk your tongues slightly in each others mouth. You gave him a small bite on his lower lip before you let go of the kiss.

"C'mon (Y/N)!" Trevor yelled from the car.

You left Michael stand there alone in his big empty house, you jumped in the car and took off. You waved goodbye to Michael as you exited the gate and took off down the road to a set of lights. Pink swept over your cheeks as you just realized what just happened back there, it made you smile ear to ear.

"Whats so funny?" Trevor asked as he took his eyes off the road.

"Ohh, nothing" You smiled less.

"You hungry baby?" Trevor asked as he stared down all the fast foods.

"Yes" You replied.

"Good, lets just grab a burger" Trevor mumbled as he turned into a burger joint.

"Sure sounds good" You said back.

You pulled up to the drive-thru ordering screen and he stopped his vehicle, looking up and down the menu.

"Ill get a double cheeseburger with a large fry and a large coke" He spoke loudly in the intercom.

"What do you want?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Just a cheeseburger" You inputed.

"And one cheeseburger" He added to the list.

We listened to the lady go over our meal and told us the total, we drove up ahead to the window. Trevor handed her a 20 dollar bill and received his change, he drove up to the next window and picked up our food, driving off next.

"Fuck I'm starving" Trevor growled as he unwrapped the bag with one hand.

You looked down and started to help him get his burger and fries. He paid no attention to the road for he was to busy glued to his burger and fries.

"Trevor!" You yelled as you seen him get close to a semi.

Trevor quickly grabbed the wheel with both hands and jerked away from the semi, a very close call. Idiot.

"Just pay attention to the road!" You shouted with a over beating heart.

"I gotta eat though" Trevor responded, reaching out for his burger.

You rolled your eyes and picked up his burger, shoving it in his mouth.

"just drive" You huffed.

"Aw thanks babe" Trevor mumbled though his chewed food.

"Don't mention it" You replied with rolled eyes.

You sat beside Trevor and fed his burger to him along with some fries and a few sips from his coke. Once Trevor finished the last bite of his burger he finished the fries and drink on his own. You were now able to eat your own burger. You took a few bites than a sip from his drink, giving him a teased smile as you did so.

You looked outside your window and seen a dirt road and a desert like scenery.

"Uh, where are we going?" You asked shakily.

"My house in Sandy Shores" He stated as he looked at you quick.

"You live all the way out here?" You asked surprise.

"Sure do" He replied with a huff.

As the car pulled up to a beat up trailer, you raised an eyebrow when the car came to a complete stop. You stepped out and went up to his porch, waiting for him to lead you inside.

He kicked opened the door and wrapped his arm around your waist, welcoming you in. A harsh bloody and rotten scent slapped you in the face as you stepped inside his trailer. You looked around and seen clothes, beer bottles and garbage fill the floor, you stood there and shook your head.

"Okay i guess ill sleep here tonight" You sat eagerly on the dirty couch.

"No, you get to sleep in my bed sweet cheeks" Trevor spoke as he picked you up over his shoulder.

"Trevorrr!" You laughed as he carried you into his room.

He threw you done on the bed and some cheap pillows cushioned your fall, making you exhale low. All in one second Trevor came onto the bed and crawled over you, causing goosebumps to appear on your arms.

"Uaghh, i want you so badly. That body of yours in that bikini was an amazing sight" Trevor growled in your neck.

You could feel Trevor's hand slide against your stomach and under your thigh, finding your ass he gave it a tight squeeze. Your mind was telling you to punch him out for his actions, but your body just went along with it. Trevor's lips started to lay gentle kisses up and down your neck, making you shutter head to toe.

"Stop, Trevor" You sighed as you looked down at him.

"Shh" Trevor placed a finger over your lips.

He leaned over you with a few inches to leave you both looking deep into each others eyes. His eyes followed down your narrow nose and locked with your lips. He leaned in and kissed you deeply, at first you fought but your body just let go and you kissed back.

You could feel his hand creep under the hem of your shirt and travel up, grabbing at your breast. He gave it a playful squeeze as his tongue slid against your own, everything seemed so perfect and slow just now.

Trevor rolled you over so that you were now planted on top of him, the kissing was still in action. He sucked slowly at your bottom lip as he gave it a nibble from time to time. Your hands were planted on each side of trevor, holding you in place above him. You broke the kiss and placed your head against his chest your eyes closing shut till you dozed off. In Trevor's arms.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but I'm hoping you are enjoying it so far. If your have any issues or corrections that i need to make, don't be shy to report it! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ice Cream

You woke up with Trevor beneath you that kept you warm and snugged at night. You smiled as you set your head back down against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart. He had his plaid shirt and jeans still on, you still had your shorts and V neck T-shirt on also. You ran your fingers lightly across his biceps then wrapped your hand around it, feeling him.

You watched as Trevor opened his eyes slowly and a grin plastered his face as he played with your hair.

"Morning princess" His voice was a morning growl like most boys had.

"Good morning" you lifted your head to meet with brown eyes.

"How was your sleep" He asked as he twirled his fingers through your hair.

"Great, how was your's?" You replied soft.

"Awesome sweet cheeks" He grinned in his sentence.

You rolled off of Trevor's chest but his hands were still attached around your waist. He kept you close enough that you could feel his breathe down your neck and the erection forming in his tighty widey's. It made you blush as you felt it press against your ass, causing him to grin a little as he did so.

"Im gonna have a shower" You huffed as you escaped his arms.

"Alrighty sweet cheeks, its through the door on your left" He replied as he stared at the roof.

You headed out the bedroom and turned into the small bathroom, closing and locking the door behind you. First you took off your shorts and panties than your T-shirt that you've worn for 2 days now. You looked over and seen a clean towel hang on the rack, so you jumped in the shower and washed yourself down. You shampooed and conditioned your hair afterwards, then you scrubbed your whole body down with a bar of soap.

You grabbed the towel near you and started to dry off with it, then you wrapped your hair in the towel and swung it back over your head. You put your dirty panties and bra back on, along with your shorts. As your were slipping your shirt back on, you got a whiff of how dirty and gross it smelled. Kind of like Trevor.

"Augh" you groaned in disgust.

You ignored it and left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, seeing Trevor fast asleep on the bed. You rolled your eyes and headed back into the kitchen where the couch was placed. You sat down and took a look around the pig sty that was his trailer.

You had nothing better to do until Trevor wakes up, so you decided to clean this place up a bit. First things first you washed and dried the dished and put them in their proper cabinets. Afterwards you picked up all of his dirty clothing and threw them in a bag, washing them later on.

As you were picking up garbage from the floor, the door clicked open, making you jump as you seen a man walk in. He had light brown dread locks, wearing a long type of jersey with a white T-shirt under. He had ruined dark jeans on with a silver necklace that hung around his skinny neck. You looked up at him and he had a couple piercings here and there.

"Oh, h-hi is Trevor here?" The man spoke oddly for you to understand.

"Yes, may i ask who you are?" You stood up.

"My names Wade, I'm Trevor's best friend, well maybe" He spoke as he searched the trailer.

"Are you Trevor's maid or somethin" He continued.

"No, just a friend. My name is (Y/N)" You told this Wade guy.

"Thats a very purrty name" Wade said back.

"Well thanks" You grinned.

"Well Trevor is sleeping right now" You stated before he went into the bedroom.

"Ooh okay, well can you let him know that Wade was here to go get ice cream" He spoke child like.

"Ice Cream? Well i can take you" You offered, he seemed harmless.

Kind of a weird time for ice cream, its 10:30 in the morning.

"Would you!?" Wade asked excited.

"Of course" You smiled.

"Yayy!" He bellowed.

You lifted your pointer finger over your lips, motioning for Wade to be quite. He covered his mouth as he left the trailer quietly, you followed him as you picked up Trevor's car keys from the counter. Before you left the trailer you took out the towel and scruffed your hair, trying to look its best.

You hopped in with Wade and strapped the seat belt over you, starting the engine you were off on a dirt road

"So where's the ice cream at?" You asked as you watched the road.

"Take a left at that next turn" Wade pointed ahead.

You listened and waited until the the next turn came up, making a turn onto another long street. This car was the worst to drive, you had no control on the dirt road, but it managed enough for some ice cream.

"Kay, now just keep going till you pass the railroad tracks. Then uhh, make a right" Wade shakily constructed.

"Alright" you responded.

Once you came about to the tracks you took the right turn and spotted a small ice cream shack at the other corner.

"There it is!" Wade pointed in the right direction.

You pulled up slowly beside the shack and put it in park, taking out the keys and leaving the car with Wade. You both walked up to the window and looked at the menu with only a few flavors to choose from.

"I want one scoop of Chocolate in a cone" Wade inputed to the guy at the window.

"Ill have the same thing too please" You said towards the grump.

"Okay" He replied as he turned his back.

You and Wade both waited a couple minutes before you received the ice cream.

"Four dollars" The man demanded.

You dug out four one dollar bills and handed them to the man above in the shack.

"Thanks (Y/N)! Your the best" Wade cheered with a smile.

"No problem" You returned the smile.

You hopped in the vehicle and drove in the same direction you came from, back to the trailer. You shut off the engine and took the keys in your back pocket. Wade followed you back inside the trailer, for who knows what.

"(Y/N)!" Trevor cried out.

"Jesus what is it?" Your heart was startled.

"I thought you left you me" Trevor walked up to you.

"Left you?" You asked out loud.

"No Trevor, she took me out for ice cream!" Wade said as he licked his ice cream.

You looked up at Trevor as your tongue slid against the cold delicious substance. Trevor stood there and watched as you did so, licking his own lips.

"Mm baby, i like the way your eating that ice cream" Trevor growled from his chest.

"You sick dog" you teased.

"Wade get out!" Trevor yelled.

"Yes, yes trevor!" Wade scurried off outside.

You watched him leave with a bit of heart that made you felt bad for little Wade. Trevor snuck close to you with a grin that anyone could read, his wanting grin. Trevor always got what he wanted, and right now, you were that something that he wants.

He wrapped through your arms and around your waist, leaning his nose against your forehead. His breathing picked up as his hands slid down to your ass and squeezed it playfully. He picked you up as you clung your legs around his waist.

Trevor looked straight at you and went in for a kiss, darting his tongue in your mouth right away. He started to step backwards until your back crashed against the wall, deepening this kiss a lot more. You could feel his tongue slither through and coat your inside with his own saliva. The ice cream in your hand slipped out and splattered on the floor, but none of you cares at the time.

"Why am i letting you do this to me" you sighed harshly.

Your head began to spin as you thought about Trevor and Michael, you had deep feelings for both now! Trevor made you feel like yourself and good about it, but Michael made you feel like a better person in both ways! Yes you cheated on both of them with their best friend, but you couldn't choose at the time. Or ever in that matter.

"Just let me do it" Trevor growled before licking down your neck.

As he slowly made his way down he soon found your pleasure spot, near the collarbone. You bursted out in a moan, letting all the pleasure flow through your veins. You felt Trevor grin against your skin before he repeatedly kept licking and sucking at your pleasure spot he just fond. He walked over to the couch and leaned you over, your back resting against the couch as Trevor crawled over you.

Trevor stood on his knees just above you, and he started to take

of his belt. Your eyes widened a bit as you noticed how far he wanted to take this, you didn't know how to react. But you wanted it badly.

Once Trevor slid off his pants and belt he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a direction. Him and the tighty widey's.

His hands grabbed a hold the end of your shirt and yanked it off carefully. Your C sized breasts bounced a little as the shirt was lifted over you.

Trevor kneeled over you and a grin swirled to his face, he then unbuttoned your shorts and threw them away. You were left in your black bra and black lace panties, an amazing figure that made Trevor go nuts.

"Fuck, your gorgeous" Trevor says clearly.

His hands scattered down your hips and he hooked his fingers around your panty hem, sliding them off slowly. His lips pressed against the bottom of your stomach as he teased slowing down the process. The next second your panties were fully off, you could feel his hot breath against your womanhood. Your body shutter in pleasure as Trevor's tongue flicked across your clit. Your hand ran through his thinning hair and you tugged at it as his tongue slipped inside you.

"Ah Trevorrr" You moaned smoothly.

"Mmm, baby you like that?" He mumbled as he looked up at you, making you melt.

Just then you could feel a finger slip inside you, earning a moan to escape your lips. His finger kept the same rhythm as it eased in and out, multiple moans coming out from your dry mouth. Trevor placed sweet kisses on your thighs as he picked up the pace with his finger.

Right when you started to enjoy all of this pleasing Trevor was giving, your cell phone went off. You looked over at the coffee table, your screen was lit up with Michael name across it. Trevor didn't care one bit, like he couldnt even hear it. You sat up slowly and picked up the phone and answered it, you slapped away Trevor's hand before you spoke.

"Hi Michael" you darted your eyes at Trevor with a mean look.

Trevor rolled his eyes as he heard you said his best buds name.

"Hey how are you" Michael responded.

"Im good-ahh" You slightly moaned as you felt Trevor's tongue slid against your sensitive area.

"Uhh, is something wrong?" Michael spoke confused.

You listened as you slapped Trevor across the head, giving him a glare to stop.

"N-no everything fine!" You replied calm.

"Alright, well i just called to tell you that the plan is going to happen tonight at 10:00pm. Ill be waiting at the front doors for you" Michael explained slowly.

"Okay, see you then" You responded.

You looked up at Trevor as he sat there and looked at you with a grump look. Remembering that you were fully naked except your bra, you covered your legs, a bit embarressed.

"Okay, bye sweetie" Michael's tone made butterflies rise in your stomach.

"Bye bye!" You replied cheery before hanging up.

You set your phone down and looked over at Trevor once again, he still had that look along his face.

"What the fuck did M want?" Trevor muttered.

"Just to let us know that were gonna pull off the plan at 10:00, so we'll have to be there exact" You stated to Trevor.

"Okay, well lets get back to what we were doing" Trevor grinned as he leaned back over.

You quickly stood up and picked up your panties, slipping them instantly.

"I don't feel like it anymore T" You said soft enough so he doesn't rage.

"Are fucking with me? come on baby girl" Trevor pleaded loudly.

"Im not in the mood, besides we have to get ready" You said as you slipped on your shirt and shorts.

"I didn't even get to see your tits though!" Trevor whined more.

You laughed as you rolled your eyes at him, leaving towards the bathroom to brush your hair. Luckily you found a comb and used it gently against your hair, taking out all the naughts and tangled ends.

"Fuckin Michael cock blocked me" You heard Trevor mumble under his breath.

You giggled as you finished combing out your hair, it was already dry and good for the day.

"Ready sweetcheeks" Trevor chatted as he did up his belt.

"Sure, for what?" You replied walking out the door.

"A test run in the helicopter" He followed as he stared down at your ass.

"Right okay!" You said as you buckled the seatbelt.

Trevor started the engine and took off from his trailer, onto the dusty roads to his airfield. You were pretty excited but nervous at the same time for this mission you were gonna pull. Trevor pulled into a large garage with a small propeller plane, you glanced outside and seen a helicopter, in pretty good shape.

"Do you have gear for me?" You asked as you shut the door.

"I should in copter" He inputed.

You both walked along the paved road towards the helicopter, he jumped in the front and started it up right away.

"There should be some repealing suits in the back" Trevor darted his thumb over his shoulder.

You climbed inside and started to search the walls for the gear, soon you found one hooked together. You grabbed it and strapped it on to the right fit, making sure everything was secure.

"Okay im ready" You reported to Trevor.

"Alright, I'm just gonna fly above ground and you can test out the gear baby girl" Trevor replied as he flipped on switches.

You beant done and hooked the repel rope to the hook just below the doors. Once you were at an appropriate height Trevor made the helicopter steady in its spot.

"Mm kay, you can go whenever" Trevor mumbled as he looked behind and noticed you were gone.

You were out in a bout as you dangled down slowly from the helicopter. Your legs dangled below you until they reached ground, you unhooked yourself from the rope and gave trevor a wave. You took off the gear and waited for Trevor by his trunk, you watched as Trevor did a perfect landing back on land.

He hopped out of the helicopter and came towards you, his white shirt was loose in the wind and his combat boots looked great.

"Good job baby" He grinned as he took the repel harness and threw it back in the copter.

He turned back and wrapped his arm around you, guiding you back to the car.

"Lets get back to my place and maybe you'll be in the mood" Trevor blinked as his hand squeezed your ass.

You laughed knowing you wouldn't get in the mood, you entered the car and waited for Trevor to take you both back to the trailer. Once Trevor pulled up to his piece of land with the bob wire fencing, you got out and received an text.

Michael-Make sure you and Trevor get to the jewelry store by 10:00"

Okay

You took a glance at the time before sliding the phone back into your pocket. Its was now 5:00, nothing else to do in the middle of no where, really.

You sighed as you entered the trailer, plotting yourself on the bed in his room. Trevor busted through the door and came across you laying on his bed.

"Hey baby girl" He sneered as he rested against the door frame.

"Michael said to be there at 10 o clock" You stated to Trevor.

"Mm kay!" Trevor muttered.

He walked up and sat on the edge of the bed, elbow's resting on his knees. You both say there in silence for a short time before you broke the silence.

"Now what" You asked bored.

"We wait".

* * *

Things sure got heated in this chapter, hope it isnt too much. Leaving a review means alot to me, i like to see what you guys think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ready? Ready.

"(Y/N)! Get up!" Trevor said loudly as he shook your shoulder.

You squinted both eyes open and looked up to Trevor, panic written on his face.

"Mm what?" You mumbled as you sat up.

"Its 9:30" Trevor said.

That sentence went through your ears and made you jump instantly out of bed. Grabbing Trevor by the collar, you dragged him out of the trailer to his car.

"We should be in the helicopter by now" you said un impressed.

Trevor turned the keys and stepped on the gas, flying out of the area to the airfield. It only took about 5 minutes to get there with his driving, luckily. He parked it close to the copter and you both hopped out, headed into the helicopter.

You climbed in and strapped yourself with the repel harness, ready to take off for, the mission.

"Ready doll?" Trevor asked as he started it up.

"Yeah" you said through the headset speaker.

Trevor flipped on switches and turned some dials, waiting a few minutes for the copter to fire up. He lifted the handle upwards and you were up in the air, taking off to Los Santo's.

Once reached at the city you began to get ready and set to go. You looked straight ahead and seen the jewelry store. Hooking the repel rope to the copter you were ready for Trevor's signal. He steadied the copter about 20 feet above the store.

"You ready?" Trevor asked.

"Yes im ready" you responded.

You slowly let yourself go from the copter and repelled carefully down to the roof. You unhooked the repel rope and waved Trevor away and he left soon as possible, trying not to cause anyones attention. You put over your mask and grabbed another rope from behind, you went over to the vent, unscrewing it to get in. You hooked the rope to a pole just 5 feet in front of the vent, allowing you to repel down the cent carefully. You climbed yourself in feet first and slid down the vent quietly.

You came across another cage that lead inside the store, you slowly lifted it and place it under your arm. You let the rope go slowly, lowering yourself in the middle of the jewelry store.

Red lasers scattered under your feet as you looked down, worry filled your face. They left good amount to take steps through them, without sounding the alarm. The lasers made a checkered board across the floor, allowing you to step inside the boxes.

Your feet touched ground and you sighed, carefully you stepped over the lasers towards the counter. You searched for the keys and found them all on one chain.

You opened up the glass cases and took out the shining jewelry and put them in your bag. You went around the whole store without causing trouble for yourself.

You scrambled with your chain of keys, searching for the right key to fit for the last case full of jewels. With fumbling hands the keys slipped from you and fell to the ground, alarming the laser and set off the alarms.

"Fuck!" You groaned as you picked up the keys quickly.

You searched again and finally fond the right key, you opened the case and flung all of the precious jewels into the bag. You ran out the doors and the sound of cops sirens went through your ears, making you scared. You seen and ran to Michael parked on the other side of the road, anxiously waiting.

You went around the car and jumped in, taking off your mask as you looked at Michael.

"Good job baby!" Michael said as he stepped on the gas.

"Thanks" you huffed sarcastic.

You looked in the side mirror and spotted 4 cop cars swerving around the corner.

"We got company" You reported to Michael.

"Hang on" Michael warned.

The car served at each turn, trying to loose the cops in any way as possible. You watched Michael grip the steering wheel, his face looked a bit worry but he took things in a good matter. In the rear view mirorr you could see the cops ganging on you both fast, you needed to help.

"You got a gun?" You asked, assuring he would.

"Yeah, in that cubby" He responded quickly.

You seen the cubby in front of your knees, opening it, you found a pistol.

"Keep this car steady" you ordered.

You rolled down the window and stuck half of your body out the window.

"What are you doing!" Michael shouted.

"Just keep the car straight" You shouted back.

You lifted the pistol in the cop cars direction and slowly aimed down to the tires. You pulled the trigger and watched the bullet punch through the front tire. The car had no control and it spun around and crashed into another cop.

"Holy shit, good aim" Michael said looking in the rear mirror.

"2 down, 2 to go " You mumbled under your breathe.

You aimed the gun steady at the tires and quickly took the shot.

Missed.

You tried again and aimed the gun back at the tire, you released to bullets and hoped for the best. You watched the tire blow and the cop car turn loose control, hitting into the other cop car.

"I did it!?" You shouted with a unbelievable smile.

"Fucking-A rights you did it baby!" Michael hollered.

You sat back in the chair with a deep sigh, you were sweating with disbelief.

Michael pulled into a parking lot to a run down restaurant, you seen the other car there and hopped out with the bag of jewels. You had to take a different car so the cops aren't looking for the specific car you were in before.

Michael got out of the runway car and pulled out the new set of keys. You both hopped in and took off quickly to Michael's house.

"I cant believe we pulled it off" You smiled wide.

"You did great cupcake" Michael grinned as he glanced at you.

The car pulled into the driveway and Michael got out, coming around the car and opening your door. You both walked into the front doors and headed into the kitchen, Michael reached in towards the cabinets and pulled out some bottles of liquor.

Your heart dropped ad you felt warms hands grasp at your hips, causing you to turn around quickly. You looked into the deep brown eyes of Trevor, he looked behind you and seen the bag full with treasures.

A devilish grin appeared "You did it"

"Ya, i cant get over it" You said back as you hugged.

Michael closed the fridge and looked at you and Trevor hugging, causing him to frown a bit.

"T what do you want to drink. Were celebrating" Michael spoke bold.

"Just a beer" Trevor didnt pay any attention as his eyes were glued to yours.

"(Y/N) what would you like?" Michael asked with a grump face.

"Coke and Rum" you turned around to talk.

Michael mixed your drink and grabbed 2 beers from the fridge, cracking them both open. You all cheered to the night you pulled off the mission and will be receiving lots of cash.

After 2 hours have past your head was aching from all the alcohol flowing through your body. You were a bit dizzy and fully drunk at your own risk.

"He came up to me, and started wining cause im fuckin his girlfriend, so i asked if he wanted to get fucked"

Trevor took a gulp if beer before continuing his story.

"So we hugged it out and i pushed him to the ground, threw a bottle at his face, kicked him until his death" Trevor finished.

"Hahaha" you bursted out laughing

Michael sat there with a grin as he listened to Trevor's psychotic stories that have happened in the past. Your head ached every time you swallowed down some beer, you had over 2 glasses of come and rum and probably 3 beers.

Trevor was on his 7th beer and Michael was on his 5th, both of them drunk and crazy. Every second you would glance over at Michael, he would sit there and stare at you, it made you smile every time you caught him.

By the time Trevor called a cab and left it was past 3 o clock, you said goodbye to him and closed the door.

"Is it okay, if i stay the night" You slurred a bit.

"Yeah!" Michael hollered from the living room.

You walked back over to the living room and eyed up Michael, a bit naughtiness crept over you. Your strides were long as you approached Michael with a furious grin. You leaned against him with your one hand wrapped around his shoulder, and the other crept down to his thigh.

You found the erection growing in his pants and grabbed a hold of it, keeping your eyes locked with his. He smiled more as you rolled your hand over the fabric, it making him want more. He grabbed your chin and pulled you in for one amazing kiss, your skin shivered from the touch.

His bright blue eyes opened to meet your eyes, his hands scattered down your body lifting you on top of him. You sat on his lap and let him kiss down your neck, it gave you butterflies and increased your throbbing head.

You started unbuttoning his shirt until his chest and torso was exposed. You let your hands claw down his chest and grab at his belt, immediately taking it off. Soon he got rid of his pants and threw them to the side and started to take off your shorts. After that he ripped off your shirt and grabbed your breast's, giving them a playful massage.

He ran his lips by your collarbone and down the middle of your round and plump breasts, causing your breathe to shiver. He unhooked the bra strap and watched as it slid down your arms, revealing a perfect size of beautiful breast's.

He wrapped his arm around your waist as he played with your breasts, earning multiple moans to exit your needing mouth. His lips left smooth touches up your neck, then your lips pressed together as your tongues collided past.

You sat up and slowly slid down Michael's boxers, you gazed down at his large membrane. A bit of red painted over your cheeks as you took it in your mouth. Michael let out a groan of pleasure and relaxation.

You slowly let your tongue wrap around his throbbing dick, licking and teasing the tip. Soon you took it all in and started bobbing your head up and down slowly, low groans leaving Michael's mouth.

"Cupcake, i wont last for another minute if you keep this up" Michael moaned as he moved some hair from your face.

You smiled as you got up from the couch, Michael watched as you slid off your black laced panties slowly. Your long and firm legs glowed in very bit of light forming around you. Michael moved your hips just to the right position, slowly pulling you down.

"Oh my god" You moaned as you felt the membrane insert inside.

You moved your hips in slow rhythm, trying to take the pain and turn it into pleasure. Michael planted his hands around your hips and watched you roll them in a circular motion, driving him over the edge.

"Ah fuck baby, lets take this upstairs" Michael groaned.

You lifted off of him and got carried upstairs like a married couple style.

He took you over the bed and laid you down gently, looking up and down your body with a gentle grin.

He spread your legs apart and slowly inserted his membrane into your sensitive hole. He moved forward and back slow, allowing you take it all in. You let a moan as you felt him push a little deeper in, his movements also began to pick up the pace.

"Oh god, (Y/N)" Michael groaned as he gripped your thigh.

Michael placed his elbows on each side of you as he thrusted hard into you. The pleasure was flowing through your veins as Michael thrusted each time. You could feel a knot form in your stomach and you were just about to go over the edge.

"Michael, i think i-im coming!" You huffed.

"Me too-baby" Michael responded.

Michael kept his thrusts hard and deep as he became close to his climax also.

"Keep going Mikey!" You shouted at your last breathe.

He put in one last thrust before you came over your climax, the pleasure bursted and flowed through your blood, making you twitch a bit.

"Ahh god" Michael moaned as he released his seed onto your stomach.

You both huffed and puffed till air refilled your lungs, sweating in pleasure. Michael collapsed to your side, you both stared the wall as your warm breathing filled the air.

"Your amazing baby girl" Michael spoke as he turned to look at you.

"You were pretty great too" you smiled as you Eskimo kissed him.

Michael wrapped his arms around you as you snuggled into his chest, you could feel his heart beat against his sweaty skin. You could feel the covers being thrown over you as a kissed was placed above your head.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" Michael said softly.

That was last thing you heard before falling asleep in Michael's bed.

* * *

God kill me, sorry if this is a bad romance chapter. Im pretty new with the sexaul coarses. I hope you guys liked it, review what you think(:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: You never know what the day may bring

Hangover.

It was the first thing that hit you, aching headache and an upset body. You rolled over and seen Michael lay on his back, the covers halfway up his body, exposing his built chest. Your eyes widened as you looked down at your nude body, in a flash you threw the covers over you.

"Oh god" You groaned quietly.

You began to refresh your memory, trying to think of what happened last night. Of course you knew that you had sex with Michael, but you wish you could remember every detail of it. But you could remember that Michael was a gentle and experience man to have sex with.

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes, revealing electric blue pupils that always took your breathe away.

"Mornin' babe" Michael mumbled as he turned to look at your eyes.

"Good morning" You smiled.

Michael began to stroke your arm. "What a night"

"Yeah, i barley remember it" You stated with a frown.

"I remember it perfectly" Michael grinned.

He was sober, what the hell. You and Michael laid there for quite some time before he got up. You didn't want to be the first because your nude and you had no clue where your clothes were at.

Michael then came back out with some grey shorts and a navy blue polo shirt. Fuck, he's hot in anything!

"Can you find my clothes please" You asked Michael kindly.

"Sure thing" Michael said as he left the room.

You looked at your phone and it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, but you were sure that you fell asleep at 5:00am or so. After a minute of waiting Michael returned with your clothes in his hand.

"Thanks Mikey" You grinned as your grabbed the clothes.

You looked up at Michael and he took your glance as a warning to get out, so he quickly left the room to yourself. You got up from the bed and stretched out your aching body. You put on your clothes which were now 3 days old and you couldn't help it, you needed to go back to your place for new ones.

You walked downstairs and seen Michael leaning against the counter with a glass of juice beside him. Beside him you seen the bag, that contained all of the expensive jewelry. You forgot that you did that just last night, and got away with it.

Your head throbbed with each heartbeat, at times you would think your head was gonna explode.

"Do have any Advil, or Aleve?" You asked while rubbing your temples.

"Yeah" Michael replied as he walked upstairs.

You waited downstairs and looked outside, it was a beautiful day for mid June. You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured yourself a glass of juice. Michael came back to the kitchen and handed you a small container of Advil.

"Thanks Mikey" You grinned, taking the bottle.

"No problem sweet cheeks" He replied softly.

You opened the lid and shook out two tablets into the palm of your hand. You threw them in your mouth and took a drink of juice, swallowing the pills and hoping for the best.

"Can you drive me back to my place, i need some new clothes" You said as you wiped your mouth.

"Sure thing" Michael said as he finished his drink.

He grabbed the keys to the car and you both headed outside to the garage. You both left the house and drove down the street, heading off to your apartment.

"What should we do today" You asked.

Michael sat there for a moment before he spoke "how bout a round of golf?"

"Mikey, the last time i golfed was a year ago, at least!" You inputed with a laugh.

"Oh come on, ill help you out" Michael responded.

"Fine" You sighed.

Golf wasn't your favorite sport at all, all though it was a nice hobby to do once in awhile. You didn't mind going for nine holes, Especially with the man you secretly adore. Speaking of that, your head ached as you thought about Trevor. He cannot find out that you and Michael had sex, if he's as crazy as they say, he might even kill Michael. You felt bad for cheating on both of them, but you couldn't help it, they both turn you on so easily.

Once Michael parked the car just outside your apartment, you got out and ran up to your room. You unlocked the door with the keys you luckily still had in your back pocket. You grabbed some plaid golf shorts and a plain t-shirt and put them on. You grabbed a ponytail before you left the room quickly.

"Okay i got some golfing clothes, but i don't have any clubs" You said as you got in the car.

"Its alright, we can just rent some at the coarse" Michael replied as his eyes were focused on traffic.

You nodded your head as you looked out the window, looking at the pedestrians and how crazy they looked and seemed. The car pulled into the parking lot of a fancy golf coarse, looked expensive you thought.

You both got out of the vehicle and went into the club house, Michael asked for two bags of clubs and one cart and of course nine holes to play.

The cart was brought to the first hole and you tee'd up your ball, nervous to hit.

"I cant believe you talked me into this" You grumbled as you glanced at him.

"You'll do great baby" Michael grinned as he took out his Driver.

You sighed and lined up your club just ahead of the ball, you slowly dragged your club back and shot your forward fast. The ball struck across the felid and landed at a good spot.

"See i told you" Michael laughed a bit.

"I didn't know i still had it in me" You giggled as you exited the tee box.

You watched Michael hit his ball and went long past yours, almost onto the green.

After an hour and half pasted by your golf game was all finished, and you had a great time with Michael.

"That was great mikey, i had fun" You kissed Michael's cheek gently.

"Im glad you enjoyed it" Michael smiled.

"Can i take you out to a fancy restaurant for dinner?" Michael's voice was soft as he spoke.

You arrived at your apartment "Sure! What time?" You asked with a giant smile.

"6:00 o clock?" Michael inputed.

"Sounds good to me" You grinned as you opened the door.

Michael's fingers grasped gently at your chin as he pulled you in, closing the area with a delightful kiss.

"See you then" Michael smiled.

You smiled back as you got out of the car, waving goodbye and watching him drive off. The smile was glued to your face, you just couldn't wipe it off.

You went upstairs to your apartment and jumped in the shower, you wanted to look spick and span for this fancy date. You dried yourself off before putting on a clean pair of panties and a clean bra.

You opened the closet with organized shirts to dresses, you only had a few outfits that were meant for fancy occasions. Finally you fond the perfect dress, it was a bold black that fit perfectly tight around your curves. You had the black heels to go with it and some accessories too. The dress showed a little cleavage and had a nice black leather belt to go with it. You put on the dress and went to the bathroom to apply your makeup and curl your hair to its finest.

You finished and looked at the clock and you had 30 minutes to spare before Michael picks you up. You decided to to sit down and watch a bit of tv and relax before you go out again, this time you weren't drinking.

After 30 minutes went by, a knock was at the door and it made you smile. You walked to the door and opened it, Michael stood in a nice tanned suit, his hair perfectly slicked back. You could smell the sharp cologne he was wearing and it smelt great, he was the opposite of Trevor. Clean and organized.

"Ready beautiful?" Michael grinned as he scanned your outfit.

"Yes" You smiled as you grabbed Michael's hand.

You walked down to the car and Michael opened the door like gentlemen. The car drove down the street and made its way down town, fancy and expensive clothing stores and restaurants filled the area. Michael pulled into the restaurant parking lot and got out, you followed.

"Reservation for two, under De Santa" Michael spoke to the high paid waitress.

"Right this way Mr. De Santa" She smiled kindly and lead you both to your table.

You sat down nicely and scooted your chair to the right position, eyeing up Michael.

"This place is amazing" You said highly.

The waitress handed you both menu's and took off. You looked down at the menu and your mouth almost dropped. The prices were the same as your rent, you couldnt believe a salmon dish was over $80!

"Mikey, this is too much" You said softly.

"No its fine. Anything you like, just order it" Michael said with a cute grin.

Once you and Michael made up your decisions, the waitress came by and took your orders. She poured each wine glass full of Champagne.

"You look gorgeous tonight" Michael inputed.

"Well thanks, looking very sharp yourself" You smiled at him.

"So whats up with you and Trevor?" Michael asked.

"Er, i uh, nothing!" Your sentence gaped.

"I know Trevor, and i can tell that he likes you. A lot" Michael's face was hard.

"Okay, we may have some kind of thing going on" You eased the sentence.

Michael took a sip of champagne and only said nothing, you couldn't even read his facial expressions. The waitress brought the food and set it down gently in front of you both.

"Mikey-" You began to speak.

"Trevor isn't the best with woman, look how him and Patricia turned out." Michael grunted to more to himself.

Patricia? You asked yourself with curiosity, you just ignored the topic and began eating.

"Look, i don't want to loose you to Trevor" Michael broke the silence.

"You wont loose me Mikey" You said sweet and soft.

"I sure hope so" Michael grinned as he stroked your hands.

"Now lets just forget about everything and have a good date" You smiled as you picked up your fork.

You and Michael finished eating and sat in the restaurant and finished the whole bottle of Champagne, so much for not drinking you thought.

Michael guided you outside and into the car and left the parking lot.

"You can take me back to my place" You said to Michael.

"Okay" Michael replied as he turned the wheel.

Once you arrived at your apartment you gave Michael a goodbye kiss and went up to your room. The first thing you did was lock the door then collapse onto the couch, drained and tired. You turned on the tv and it was on the local news, announcing breaking news.

You recognized the jewelry shop and you jumped up and turned up the volume. They talked about the suspects but had no evidence of anyone, which made you relax.

You switched channels to this cartoon and watched it for awhile, before you fell asleep to it.

9:00 in the morning there was a loud bang that startled you awake, you groaned and got up from the couch. You unlocked the door and opened it, two Mexican guys stood in front before they grabbed you and pulled a bag over your head.

"Let me go!" You yelled, kicking and shrugging.

You felt your hands being tied behind your back with rope and the men picked you up, carrying you downstairs outside. You could hear the back of truck click open and the next minute you were thrown into the trunk.

"Wait!" You shouted.

The trunk was slammed closed and you could hear the men speak in Mexican as they entered the truck. The engine roared and you felt the truck move down the streets and past the traffic. Your heart was beating out of your chest, questions filled your brain and made you worry even more.

Am i gonna die?

Who are these people?

What do they want from me?

Can i escape?

Will i ever see Michael and Trevor again?

Tears started to stream down your face as you thought of all the negative things that could happen. There was nothing positive about this situation, you were kidnapped for un told reasons, and its probably not a good reason.

After 10 minutes the truck came to a stop and the engine cut off, you heard the doors open and feet drag along the dirt. The footstep got louder and you heard the latch open, the men grabbed you and marched somewheres.

They brought you into a nice mansion and made you kneel down in the living room, you had no idea what was going on. The one man took off the bag and you looked up and seen a well dressed Mexican man.

"Well hello love, how are you doing" The unknown man spoke,

"Not good. Who are you and why the hell am i here" You shouted with an angry look.

The man took strides back and forth across the room, you watched him as he did so. He looked very furious and un impatient. He stopped and turned to look at you, he grabbed a hold of your chin and spoke.

"My name is Mr. Madrazo. I thought you'd be great to keep hostage because Santa has great feelings for you, by the looks of it. So he would be willing to show up to save your life and hand his over" The man explained with a smug look that you despised.

"If he doesn't show, my men go find him and kill him on the spot"

Madrazo yanked his hand away as your head turned to the side a bit, you glared up at him. You watched him take out his cell phone and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"What did Michael do to you" You asked confidently.

"He's killed over 5 of men, including my cousin!" Madrazo yelled as a hand cupped his forehead.

You sighed as you looked at the ground, you were stuck in this position now matter what happens. Tears rolled down your cheeks once you thought about Michael, if he shows up to save you. He dies. And you couldn't let that happen, neither could you do much.

"Shall we call Michael and let him know your here?" Madrazo spoke bold.

Mean while in the De Santa House

Michael made himself a cup of coffee before he returned to the couch. He flicked on the tv and searched the channels looking for something to watch. As he found a golf channel he glanced down at his phone.

_Maybe i should call her and see how things are.. No just give her some space, shes fine. Call her!_

He sighed and picked up his phone, dialing your number he waited as it rang. He let it ring more than 5 times before it went to your voicemail.

_She must be sleeping still,_

_Ill call her later ._

After 30 minutes of watching golf on the television, he decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day. Besides you never know what the day may bring.

Michael walked upstairs and into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from under the sink. He jumped

In the shower and scrubbed himself down and shampooed his hair.

He got out and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he left to his bedroom. He put on a casual grey shirt and left it unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt under. He slipped on some jeans and put a leather belt through the hoops. He went back into the bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, the last he sprayed some cologne on his neck.

He made his way downstairs and checked the time on his phone, it was already past 12:00. Michael started to think and worry for the worst that something happened to you, which was true!

He called your cell and once again it went to your voicemail, he tried again and again. Until the obvious hit him, he fueled up with anger as he called Trevor. Michael knew Trevor took you away for multiple of reason's.

"What!?" Trevor grumbled into the speaker.

"Where the fuck is (Y/N)!" Michael shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Trevor toned his voice.

"She isn't answering her phone, and i know you took her" Michael inputed.

"Mikey she isn't with me" Michael could tell Trevor's sentence was real.

"Augh alright, ill just have to call her again later" Michael sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me know if shes okay" Trevor said before hanging up.

Michael grunted something as he sat down on the couch, trying to relax. Of course Michael was rattled and worried about you, because theres so many bad people out there that could come by and do harm.

Just then Michael's phone rang and

Mr. Madrazo's name was lit across the screen. Michael sighed of stress and picked up the phone with a gentle voice.

"Hello" Michael spoke.

"Ahh Michael, i have a little surprise for you" Madrazo replied.

"Hi Michael" You spoke into the phone.


End file.
